1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fabrication of laminates, especially those that are contoured, and deals more particularly with a method and apparatus for automated layup and forming of different laminate structures within a family of structures having common features.
2. Background
Composite structures, especially those having contours, sometimes have features that require that the structure be formed of multiple parts. For example, in the aircraft industry, contoured composite fuselage barrel frame sections may be formed using a two-piece assembly comprising a channel section frame and a shear tie, mechanically fastened together. More recently, one-piece composite frame sections have been proposed that employ braided composites, however this fabrication approach is time consuming and labor intensive, and may result in a frame that is heavier than desired. The problem of fabricating one-piece frame sections is more difficult in high production rate environments where production flow times may be important to achieve manufacturing efficiencies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for producing one-piece laminate structures, especially those that are contoured, which reduce labor and assembly time through automation. There is also a need for a method and apparatus for producing different laminate structures within a family of structures having common features in order to reduce material and labor costs while increasing production rates. Furthermore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for fabricating laminate structures using certain material forms such as unidirectional pre-preg tape, that may not be producible using conventional, manual fabrication methods.